character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Geo Blocks (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Geo Blocks are a type of artifacts made of crystal that appears all across the Cosmos and affect the environment around them which affects the battles that take place around them. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Geo Blocks Origin: Disgaea 1: Hour of Darkness Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Geo Blocks Powers and Abilities: Statistics Amplification (Via Ally Boost 50%, DEF +50%, Enemy 50%, Enemy Boost/Turbo x3 and Move +1), Statistics Reduction (Via ATK -50%, DEF -50% and Move -1), Duplication (Via Clone), Death Manipulation (Via Deathblow), Fusionism (Via Fusion), Plot Manipulation (Via Game Over and Stage Clear), Healing (Via Heal 20%), Invulnerability (Via Invincibility), Power Nullification (Via No Close Combat, No Lifting, No Ranged Attacks and Silence), Teleportation (Via Warp) Attack Potency: Unknown (They can not attack anyone directly in combat), Can negate durability with Deathblow Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Varies from Multi-Solar System Level (Can survive hits from basic demons) to Multiverse Level+ (Some Geo Blocks can survive hits from Overlords) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range to Tens of metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Non-Sentient Weaknesses: Don't move, The Geo Block effect is stopped once it is broken Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Geo Blocks: Geo Blocks are crystals which make areas called Geo Panels, the Geo Panels will have various effects on them based on the Geo Block. ** Ally Damage 20%: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel lose 20% of the opponent's health once they stay on the Geo Panels. ** ATK -50%: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel have their attack reduced by 50%. ** Ally Boost +50%: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel have all of their stats increased by 50%. ** Attacks +1: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel repeat the action they just did. ** Clone: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel have an identical clone made of them. ** Critical: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel have all of their attacks be critical hits. ** Deathblow: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel have any attack that hits them instantly kill them. ** Damage 20%: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel lose 20% of their health. ** DEF -50%: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel have their defence reduced by 50%. ** DEF +50%: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel have their defence increased by 50%. ** Disperse Damage: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel have any damage dealt to anyone on the Geo Panels to be inflicted to everyone. ** Encroach: This makes the Geo Panels start to spread. ** Enemy Boost 50%: This makes the opponent who is on the Geo Panel increases all of their stats. ** Enemy Boost/Turbo x3: '''This makes the opponent who is on the Geo Panel have all of their stats increased by three times. ** '''Enemy Level Up 10%: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel to have their level increased by 10% every time they act. ** Exp 50%: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel give the opponent 50% more Exp once they die. ** Fusion: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel fuse with the nearest opponent next to them. ** Game Over: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel immediately get a game over. ** Heal 20%: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel have 20% of their health healed back. ** Invincibility: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel become invincible and take no damage. ** Mana +50%: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel give the opponent 50% more mana once they die. ** Move +1: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel have their movement slightly amplified. ** Move -1: '''This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel have their movement slightly restricted. ** '''No Close Combat: '''This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel be unable to harm the person who is right next to them. ** '''No Entry: This makes it impossible to be able to move onto the Geo Panel. ** No Lifting: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel be unable to lift anything above them. ** No Ranged Attacks: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel to be unable to hit the person who isn't right next to them. ** No Throwing: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel unable to throw anything. ** Reverse Damage: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel to heal anyone when they attack them and to deal damage when they heal them. ** Silence: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel be unable to use any special skills. ** Stage Clear: This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel to immediately win the fight. ** '''Warp: '''This makes whoever is on the Geo Panel to be teleported to another Geo Panel. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Unknown Tier